I've lost everything
by clary shadows
Summary: Edward left Bella in New Moon. Now Bella is different. A mean party girl who lives for sex, drugs and alcohol but thats not just it. Bella is more different than anyone thinks. How did this happen? How bad is it behind the mask? Lemons and cursing. M .
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this story will be the same yet different from my other stories so I really need feed back incase it sucks!**

**Love you my fan babies!**

**HEARTS**

**Z**

**Z**

**Z**

**

* * *

  
**

_In a forest a young girl stood alone calling. It was dark, dead... As the lights came towards her only one word escaped her lips, "Edward?"_

"Izzy? Izzy?"

"Izzy baby wake up!"

Bella jumped up and looked around her. Where was she? Last night she took her motorcycle and rode to... A club somewhere...

"Izzy?" She looked around and realized she had no clothes on. She also realized she had company.

Some guy and a girl.

What were their names again? Jilly and Peter? No... No that was last week... Jason and Pamela? No it was Milly and Mason. That was it!

"I'm fine..." Murmured Bella.

But no she wasn't fine. She has not been fine since _he _left. Since her whole life was changed... And nothing was the same.

"Well Izzy you were like crying in your sleep." Whined Milly.

God that voice! Urh... The people she will do when she's blitzed. It would almost make her quit drinking.

Almost.

But she needed something. Something to fill the whole inside. And drink was... Something.

"Bad dream, It doesn't matter." She said as she looked around for her clothes.

"Who's Edward?" Asked Mason.

"No one of importance." Hissed Bella under her breath.

"Listen I'm late... I have to go..." She continued the same excuses worked every time with last night being a drunken haze and useing a name that nobody of importance would call her,

she wouldn't be bothered by people she had sex with wondering why she didn't call or why she never came back...

Bella enjoyed sex, it was she was good at it. It took her mind off things... Off _them._

And she was gifted when it came to organizing threesomes. Men, Women they all lusted for her. But she still wasn't happy.

How could she be when he took her heart?

Milly and Mason were talking but it's not like she had to listen, not like she had to remember anything they say.

She slipped off the bed and pulled on her clothes.

To be honest Milly and Mason would be good together, they had similar annoying personalities. Yet were too stupid to realize it.

Izzy/Bella was doing them a favor by dumping them like this.

Milly and Mason follow her as she went to the door. Milly took Bella's hands pulling her close while Masons hands slipped around her waste and god if they kept this up the cocktail of hangover and annoyance may just kill her.

As she opened the door shock shot through her when she saw a person she never expected to see again.

"Alice?" She whispered.

"What the HELL are you doing Bella?" Alice shrieked.

"Living my life." She answered as the rage began to well inside her.

Nobody should piss off a half vampire...

* * *

**Sooo what do you think?**

**Are you all 'No way Bella's a half vampire?'**

**Well she is!**

**Keep reading if you want to find out how she is a half vampire!**

**Please Review if you have any questions! Or any ideas for the story!**

** R**

** E**

** V**

** I**

****** E**

**W**

**\/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Did you review?**

**No then do it now! You know you want to!**

**

* * *

**Alice had a vision.

_A woman that smelt of wild flowers, with blood running through her veins yet under the skin of a vampire. Her eyes the color of chocolate flecked with gold. Her hair dark mahogany falling in wrinkles down her back. She was strong, immortal and beautiful._

"Bella!" She shrieked as she awoke from the vision.

Jasper her husband turned in shock. The emotions coming from his wife were wild,

Sadness,

Pain,

Anger,

Shame...

"Alice what is it?" He asked softly so as not to scare her in her trance.

"It's Bella, Jazzy... She's not human... But she's not a vampire either, she's in between the two and she's crazy! Jasper she's hurting herself, she sleeping with strangers and... Fighting with vampires... And... and Oh god Jasper it's all our fault!"

Jasper was shocked, he still felt guilty for what he had done to Bella, he had always quite enjoyed her company she was interesting and she had always made his Alice happy.

Her absence has been taking it's tole on the Cullen family.

Edward was a mess. Emotionally, mentally, they could not convince him to return home.

Esme missed Bella. Bella was her daughter and it hurts her being so unconnected with her.

Carlisle felt the same as Esme, he has been working longer shifts at the hospital because to be honest nobody was doing any good just sitting around doing nothing.

Even Rose missed Bella a bit, her and Emmett were traveling trying to take their minds off things and well Alice...

It hurt Jasper deeply that he was a cause to all their pain...

"How is that possible" He asked.

A half vampire that's unheard of!

"I don't know but we have to go! Now! She staying at a house near here!" Cry Alice as she dragged her husband out the door.

They had stood out side the door listening to the conversation inside.

Jasper could feel Bella's irritation from inside.

From what they had heard of the conversation they realized that Bella was using the people inside for sex.

It shocked the two vampires. This Bella or 'Izzy' as the humans referred to her certainly did not sound like their shy little Bella Swan.

But when the mentioned Edward's name Jasper fell to his knees.

"Jasper? JASPER! What is it?" Cried Alice.

"Bella! When they said Edward- GOD! Alice it hurts. It's like my heart is being ripped from my chest." He gasped.

How could someone survive this pain his mind screamed.

To go through this every day. She was as bad as Edward!

He motioned for Alice to go and he himself ran home. He had to tell the family that a visitor was coming.

Alice watched as the door handle turned.

When she saw the sluts with their hands all over her best friend she snapped.

"Bella What the HELL are you doing?"

"Living my life!"

Alice was furious but she could also see Bella's anger was beginning to emerge. This was not safe for the humans around them.

She grabbed Bella and dragged her from the house.

Bella ripped her hand from Alice's grasp but Alice had seen that one coming and just grabbed Bella's other hand.

"What do you want Alice?" Screamed Bella as Alice pushed her in through the car door and slammed it shut .

"Your killing yourself Bella." Alice growled as she started the car.

"What just because I party and sleep around and ride a few motorbikes you think I'm killing myself? Why do you care your the one who left me all alone! your the ones who hate me!"

"We love you Bella." Cried Alice.

"We left to protect you!"

This was a completely different scenario to the one Bella expected.

There was a silence in the car until they reached the Cullen's house.

The family were waiting out side.

Jasper had told them about Alice's visions of Bella.

Of how she slept with strangers and rides on motor bikes doing something any thing just to feel like she was living.

Of how she is guilty and disgusted with what she does but hates herself to a point where the pain is good.

And worst of all she thinks it's all her fault.

They had contacted Emmett and Rose over the phone and replayed the evening events to them too and they were on their way home.

AS they heard the car pull up they gathered out side.

"What is this ANOTHER sick twisted game. What is wrong with this family? I'm not even human anymore. You hurt me it's over. Please! Just leave me alone..." Whimpered Bella as she fell

to the ground.

Today was catching up with her. Her restless nights and utter helplessness was killing her. She couldn't take this.

"Where would you get that idea?" Said Esme her eyes wide with shock.

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't think that I know." Hissed Bella.

"Wait Edward TOLD you that?" Exclaimed Alice.

Bella nodded.

"I swear I'm going to kill him!" Hissed Alice as she grabbed Bella. how could he do this to Bella! The stupid prick!

"Honey it's not true... It's not true." She said rocking her slightly.

"Please don't hurt me Alice. I don't mean to be- I miss you... So much please..." She whimpered.

Jasper could feel the vulnerability rolling off her, the pain the fear. It was then her knew there was more to the story. Something bigger then this was hiding behind the mask.

"Bella... What happened?" He whispered.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**xoxoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**I love you reviewing people!**

**You are awesome!!!!**

**Review!!!**

**

* * *

**Bella knew she was depressed but knowing that nobody else knew made her facade of the wild party girl more believable even to her.

She stepped into the role and the illusion masked the pain, but in front of these people who could see through the smoke screen she felt naked.

Her emotions were a mess, all over the place it was like she was newborn all over again.

In those first few days after her transformation all she could do was fight for her revenge on the people who did this to her and cry.

When she realized Alice still loved her and that her family never abandoned her because of sheer boredom she felt horrible.

So many things would have been different if they stayed... Even if _he_ didn't love her anymore...

She could see now the love for her in their eyes as the held her and guided her inside.

Bella was just so overwhelmed...

She felt like singing for joy and crying in pain...

Where was _he... _Where was Edward...

"Bella... What happened to you?" Whispered Jasper.

Bella was shocked.

What did he know?

Did they know?

"I... I don't know what you mea-"

"Don't lie to me Bella. What. Happened?" He stated.

Jasper could feel the self loathing and fear in Bella. This was big, something she has obviously never told anyone...

Esme and Alice sat Bella down on a couch curling up beside her.

They were happy to have Bella back but were also very worried for her.

Carlisle and Jasper sat across from the girls watching Bella carefully. Her being a half vampire was one thing but her emotions just baffled Jasper.

"Lets start from the beginning Bella." Suggested Carlisle softly, taking her hand and smiling.

"I... I... Can't... I." Stuttered Bella.

She had never told anyone, there was no one to tell except Jake and the pack... And why should she burden them with the truth?

"Try a little bit? Please Bella?" Asked Alice, hugging her to her side.

Bella couldn't see a way out of this and so she did what Alice asked, she told them her story,

"Well... When you guys left I... Couldn't function? Eating... Sleeping I just... Couldn't. And then Renee and Charlie tried to send me away... I freaked out... I screamed and cried... They were surprised I hadn't moved much or spoken for the past two weeks..."

Bella stopped to take a breath she was afraid of their reaction to her story... If it seemed bad now then it would only get worse.

She could see in their faces they were already hurting. But also that they wanted her to go on.

Sh shuddered violently, Carlisle looked at her worriedly. Could half Vampires get ill?

But Bella interrupted his thoughts.

"That night, Victoria broke into my house." A hiss erupted through the room as Emmett and Rose walked through the door.

The holiday the had taken was not to far from where the Cullen were situated. They had returned home in record time.

Over the phone they had heard most of the story and had just slipped in the door as Bella began it from the start her self.

Rose thought Bella was being a bitch, running around like a wild, ungrateful slut while Emmett was worried for his little sister. He had missed his little clumsy partner in crime.

The took their seats at beside Carlisle and Jasper as Bella continued her story.

"She... Had bound Charlie and Renee in chain and dragged me down the stairs." A gasp came from Alice.

How did she not see this?

"She killed them... in front of my eyes." Gasped Bella.

Esme covered her mouth in horror, and Carlisle's eyes tightened at the edges.

Bella was their daughter! How could something like this happen to someone so selfless?

"She said there was a friend of hers she wanted me to meet. She met him on her travels, a half vampire... She realized that you had left me and wanted me to live forever, like her, in pain... Without the one I loved. She told him he could have me what ever way he wanted me as long as I was changed in the end..."

Rose gasped.

She felt horrible for thinking mean things about Bella. She didn't know the reasons, the facts.

"Bella..." She whispered.

"He raped me..." Bella finished.

* * *

**Review Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I think you guys out there should tell me some of your ideas on how Edward should make his grand entrance into my story! They can be as funny or sad as you want! So please give us a review with some of your ideas and I'll see what I can do with them, I have a few thoughts on this but I don't know how to pick so lets see what you think!**

Bella was bored, everyone was treating her different now they knew about her past.

She didn't want to think about it, sure she had cried, she had morned, she had even go boarder line psychotic and still isn't sure about who she is and how her future will play out but she did know she didn't want to be tip toed around.

She wanted to go out and do something, anything at all! Silence and time to think were her enemies, it just ment she would start to think of him... And that never ended good.

Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett had gotten very close with her over the past few weeks and she was beginning to get a good routine in her life, she would hunt and sleep regularly and it was making a world of difference, she felt better in herself but that still didn't stop the night terrors...

They were always so vivid, so realistic, and they always involved him...

More often then not Alice would find herself running to Bella's room waking her before she would scream.

The family were still worried.

About her and about Edward.

It was sick really for her to pine after him the way she does, always selling herself short, wishing and waiting for the man who had destroyed her and yet she does.

Even she was disgusted with herself.

And no matter how many times Alice and Esme had sat her down to try to explain this whole twisted situation to her she would have a panic attack.

His name would bring on memories of the day he left... That moment in her life was the worst of all. It was a snow ball effect from that moment on, things just became worse and worse.

And they couldn't tell her that he loved her, he always loved her.

Bella needed to get out.

She could go home for a while, get some more of her stuff, her books, her sketch pad... A joint or two of Mary Joanna... No one would ever know...

She went to the door, turning the knob quietly.

"Bella where are you going?" Called Jasper.

Alice and the rest had gone out hunting while Carlisle was at work, him and Jasper were on babysitting duty apparently...

"I'm going to get some of my stuff... I need some fresh air and alone time... If that's okay?" She asked softly.

Jasper wasn't sure. Bella's been... Well Bella again, he didn't want that to change, but he also didn't want Bella to hurt anymore, she was already hurting so much.

He had been feel the frustration of being stuck in the house coming from Bella today and maybe this is what she needs...

So he agreed.

Bella smiled at him then headed out the door and ran towards town. She missed her things and would be happy to have them with her.

She had also missed her M.J it' magical powers were almost as good as Jaspers.

"I swear after this no more..." She whispered as she entered her flat.

She opened her sketch pad and got her pencil case along with a lighter and rolled a joint taking a long drag. The dizziness hit her like a brick wall. She healed the smoke in her lungs for as long as she could before breathing out.

"Ahhh..." She gasped softly as she relaxed back into her chair and began to finish a sketch she had been working on for a long time. One of herself, the Cullens and Edward...

What a mess Edward Cullen made of things and he didn't even know.

Edward was empty. He didn't feel like doing anything. He didn't want to do anything. He didn't want anything. There was only one thing her needed. He needed Bella. His Bella.

It's gut wrenching to live with out your mate, one of the few reasons vampires become suicidal. And these big emotions in a body so young are evidentially disastrous.

Everything reminded him of her, her warm brown eyes, her dark soft hair, her beautiful smile and her pail smooth skin.

He couldn't even bring himself to hunt, the pain searing through his throat was the one thing stopping him from going back to the one person he needs.

It was a reminder he was a monster, no good for the beautiful, warm, sweet little lady he fell in love with.

He was stuck in a constant hell.

He could never look his family in the eye after all he has done.

He would just search for the one who had tried to hurt his Bella once before. He would never stop until he knew Victoria was dead, not that he even knew the depths of pain that Victoria most recently caused Bella.

Who knows what he would do if he did.

But for now he sits at a window sill in a run down motel in Rio watching and listening to the people run around going about there day doing nothing really yet doing something...

**Deep right?**

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews, please give me more!**

**Today I watched an amazing movie if you listen to the underlining messages, _remember me_, it really spoke to me so I'm going to include it in my story.**

**But as always I own nothing, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Thank you**

**Clary S.**

* * *

Later that evening Bella returned home.

She had a new view on life.

She was tired of morning her old life, tired of living in the past.

She didn't want to follow the crowd, live to the rules of society, to live in a box and hide who she was and how she felt.

She lived her human life doing just that and no longer would she. Today after she came down from her high she had an epiphany, shes been acting like an idiot and its time she grew up!

She took her scrap book.

It was filled with pictures of her human family and her vampire family.

There were pictures of her friends new and old and pictures of her, as human and vampire, and pictures of Edward...

It was her diary filled with poems and songs, drawings and memories made all by hand. Her most prized possession.

It was her life filled in the pages of a book and now there was a new twist to her story, a new girl to portray.

She felt like crying at this revelation, but could not help but smile.

This was it, this was life and she would live hers as she wants from now on.

The things around her she once drowned out she let in the noises the colors the feelings of heartache mixed with guilt yet overcome by self acceptance.

Jasper was shocked as she came into his range.

He could feel the emotions Bella was experiencing and they were painful, yet so freeing, such a change from all the bordom self loathing and self pitying she was feeling upon leaving the house.

"Bella! What's happened?" He gasped as she walked in the door.

"I don't know Jazz, I just... Want to try something... Anything, Everything! I just feel..."

"Hopeful." He ended her sentence.

It was like a feeling he had felt once before, when his army troop escaped from war with their lives intact, when all the fighting was over and home wasn't as far away as they thought.

"Yes! I know no one has ever said life was easy, but for a while I thought it should never be this hard, I kept saying why me? And now I just... Accept what I have and that now its not so hard I have my family... I'm okay...."

She said aloud as it came into her mind and as she said it she realized it was true.

Jasper hugged her gently then pulled her down to sit with him.

"Your doing good Bells" He whispered.

"Now how about a movie? Alice just got Remember me on DvD would you like to watch?" He asked.

Bella nodded and so they did watch the movie and by the end Bella was crying. The movie spoke to her,

It was just so typical, that when you get everything you wanted no matter how simple, will lose it all before you learn to love it to the fullest extent.

So many things never work out, so many people are undecided, and once everything is in place for them and everyones finding happiness you end up losing the one who should be there to experiencing it.

Yet this simple movie made her more determined than ever, to take all she could while it lasted.

Jasper helped her up to bed, he was worried that the movie had ruined all the good that had come about today but from her emotions he could still feel her determination to live life to the full.

He tucked her in and went back downstairs with a small smile on his face.

Alice, Esme, Em and Rose would be back soon and Carlisle was on his way.

What would tomorrow bring he had no idea but it was always like that with Bella, she was on extraordinary creature who could always make an entrance.

He shock his head and went to replay the movie.

It was a good one to say the least, his Alice had good taste.

* * *

**Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Review cause I love you!**

**Oh and if you want a laugh read my parody 'I sprinkle in the sunlight.'**

**

* * *

**The rest of the Cullen family had returned home from their hunt it wasn't that exciting but Emmett did find a new family of bears to mess with before digging in and Alice had a vision of Jaspers and Bella's surprising conversation.

On their return they found their life had fallen into an odd little pattern, not exactly perfect or normal, in anyway... but pleasant none the less.

Bella was at the moment in her room drawing, something, as Emmett had recently realized after getting his ass kicked by a very angry Bella, you do not tease of disturb her during.

She was sketching out a picture of Rose and Emmett. She loved how they balanced each other out, how they had their little banters and inside jokes, Emmett made Rose happy there relationship was really cute to witness.

She had them smiling and laughing into each others eyes. She was trying so hard to capture the love, playfulness and passion she had witnessed over her time with them. It was proving to be difficult,

almost as hard as capturing the trust, love and dependency in Alice's and Jaspers relationship, or the love, care and friendship in Carlisle's and Esme's relationship.

She like to draw them together mate with mate and she wished so much she could group herself with Edward, she wished she could draw him with her showing the love, safety and admiration she always thought she had felt between her and Edward...

She now believed the family when they tell her her loved her but she knew it was only have ever had been as a friend, it was all make believe and that true love she thought he felt was in her imagination.

There was a knock on her door.

"Bella?" Called Rosalie from outside.

Rose and Bella had become closer. Bella had spoken to Rose one night after one of her many nightmares and they talked about their experiences.

Rose had told Bella of how her disgusting excuse of a fiancé had taken her innocence in a most unforgiving way and Bella reviled to Rose how bad it really became after they left.

She told them of how the wolves had actually helped with Victoria and had helped her to hunt down and killed Ryley even though they never really knew the extent of her injuries.

Even though the Cullens were furious to hear that Bella had put her life in the hands of dogs, Bella explained to them all that they had done and how she owed them her life.

The wolves even had a less dim view of vampires after their run ins with Bella.

She told her of how she often drank and took drugs to try and forget the pain, to really try to forget everything.

Rose was angry with what Bella had done to herself, but couldn't blame her.

So they tried to move pass that, which was what Bella wanted.

"You can come in Rose." Bella replied quietly.

"Hi Bells what are you drawing?" She asked, she presumed she wouldn't get an answer but recently Bella had been speaking more freely around her, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle and didn't entirely appose to showing Rose what she was at.

She passed the book to Rose and sat back to watch the expressions play over Rosalie's as she looked at the drawing.

Rose seemed ecstatic!

And she was she had never seen such a good portrayal of herself and Emmett, she wondered if this was how they looked together to the others.

"Wow!" She exclaimed. "Bella this is brilliant! You have a gift! I mean... I'm speechless! Where did you learn to draw like this?"

Bella blushed, "I went to art collage for a nine months and did some English and literature courses in the evenings as well..." She mumbled.

Rose smiled, this was good news, when she had just heard over the phone about what Bella was doing she had imagined that Bella didn't even try to live a good life, but now shes seeing she had been trying so hard.

"You never told us Bella" She said softly.

"It never came up." Replied Bella.

"But of course we wanted to know, Your a sister to us Bella! A daughter... A lover?" She regretted adding 'a lover' on the end, as soon as it left her mouth Bella visibly stiffened and shock her head.

"Bella..." Began Rose trying to apologise but Bella cut her off,

"Am... Rose I'm finished the drawing now you can have it... If you want... I'm going to lie down now if thats okay?.. Goodnight." Bella handed Rose the picture and clambered into bed.

"Alright..." Mumbled Rose closing the door and turning out the lights behind her on the way out and looking down at the picture.

Edward had done a right number on Bella and when Rose get her hands on him... It will not be pretty...

"Hey Em? In fact everyone... Come look at this." She breathed as she went down stares, she knew Bella could still probably hear her but they all knew she would be much to eager to keep up her pretense of sleeping if it meant less attention.

"Oh my!" Said Esme upon seeing the drawing, "It's breathtaking! The likeness is so exact!"

"Wow Bells has some talent right there babe huh?" Smiled Emmett as he took the picture in his hands.

Carlisle marveled at the care that she had taken in drawing the picture, "The skill shes showing! Its like the paintings I've had a chance to see in the chambers of the Volturi." He gasped.

"Does she have any more?" Asked Jasper wondering what else she kept in that overflowing scrap book.

"I didn't get to see them. But I am most definitely putting this one in a frame." Said Rose as she left to find one.

Bella was in fact listening to what was being said down stairs Carlisle's and Esme's praise and the younger Cullens excitement made her feel apart of the family, like a sister, a daughter...

But never a... a lover. Not to him, no matter what they say she knew if her lover her he would be here...

She decided that tomorrow she would give them the other pictures. She hoped they liked them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi okay I know its been for ever since I updated! ****But I have a good reason!**

**I didn't know how to make Edward come back...**

**I wanted a big entrance and a grand gesture. ****Lights! Cameras! Action!**

**But it 'aint happening... I can't make it spectacular, I'm not as good at writing as I thought really sorry!**

**So were going with the simple, straight forward...**

**And here we go...**

He stood out side the house door complaining how to do it.

He couldn't just walk in thats crazy! He's been gone so long, he's messed so much up.

He was a coward, a worthless piece of- "Edward?" called Alice peeking from behind the big door.

There was a sudden silence before he heard a crash from inside, exhilarated breathing...

He could here a heart beat but the scent... It's not human... but so familiar- So...

"What?"-

"EDWARD CULLEN YOU BASTARD!" Screamed Rose running from the house launching herself at him, hitting him square in the face, slamming him in through the forest floor, hard.

He was completely bombarded by his families thoughts as Emmett dragged her off him, kicking and screaming for what he had done.

What had he done?

_She can't take this it's taken so long to get her stable it's too much for the poor girl, _

_She not able for much more... He doesn't know how will we tell him she was-_

_He think he can just walk back the Bastard her Ruined her life, and she has tried so hard to be good, _

_He may not have been the one who did it to her but he sure as hell wasn't protecting her when he-_

_Will it bring back the memories? _

_Will it be too much?_

_ This is something that will bring back her nightmares... Her face when she heard his name and just the name has her-_

"Bella..." He gasped. "No..."

Bella was walking through the house holding the big tray of warm ginger and chocolate chip cookies her and Esme baked just moments ago.

Being half vampire she didn't mind a cookie or too.

She was happy her and Esme had a nice morning together talking and baking.

It was then she came across a scent, a scent she could never mistake for anyone other than- _but no it couldn't be he- But it's his house... Not yours, not your family... Never yours..._

_But-_

"Edward?..." Gasped Alice confirming Bella's inner debate.

_No- He- No- If- They would choose him over me... Would they- wouldn't they? Whats going to happen? I can't- I could- God!_

She fell to the floor tray falling from her hands with a loud clang off the wooden floorboards.

Esme heard her body slump to the floor as she hurried to find her

Esme ran to her side cradling her daughter trying to move her, but found she could not.

_No no no nonononononono- _Bella couldn't think... she was afraid if she did she would think of him, of it, her parents, her self... Ryley and Victoria-

"Bella... Bella shush it's okay, your okay, my baby shush Bella." Whispered Esme in her ears as she pried her up from the floor taking her in her arms.

"Bella?!" Whimpered Edward running through the house to find her looking, almost, dead, in Esme's arms.

He took her hand looking into her big brown eyes, now flaked with gold as they focused on his face, and that's when the screaming started.

**Was that okay? I wanted it to be bigger, more original, I wanted to feel the drama but it now feels wooden to me.**

**Sorry I've been sick for a few weeks so..**

**Review!!!**

**Lets get optimistic!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HI ALL!**

**Just want to say that I have this parody called _I sprinkle in the sunlight _and I was wondering if you'd like to read it.**

**I normally write sad twilight stories but if your t****ired of the doom and gloom hop on over to that story and give it a go!**

**As always I own nothing Mrs Stephine Meyer does! I know I don't say that enough but I'm verrrrrry forgetful!

* * *

**

One week after Edward returned and Bella hasn't left her room.

Once she had snapped out from the initial shock of Edward returning she fled from the room and locked her door behind her.

She sat in the rocking chair she often did her sketches on and faced the blue wall of her room trying not to cry.

His face... The moment she saw him, everything became so real, but it was not just that...

How could he ever want her now he knew...

He knew everything she had done, and she knew he could never see her the way he once possibly did...

A long time ago...

"Edward!" Alice shrieked at him when he did not respond the fifth time she addressed him,

"Alice?" He said softly.

"Yes, yes, your sad your wallowing, but this isn't about you, hell this isn't about Bella! Its about you! AS IN YOU ALL TOGETHER!"

"But it's all my fault-"

"Yes it's your fault, and she thinks it's her fault but BOTH OF YOU ARE TO BLAME! FOR GOD'S SAKE EDWARD!"

Alice was sick of their stupidity they had gone about everything wrong and now, there was only one chance of them ever getting it all back.

"Edward the family are all going hunting so you and Bella can talk."

"But Alice she'll never-"

"No Edward this is your LAST CHANCE! If you don't talk to her now she'll go. Edward tell her not to go! Only you can..."

"Alice... What do I say?" He asked, Alice had never seen her brother look so lost.

"Anything, everything..."

"But nothing could ever make this right! Alice-"

"Your right Edward nothing can! Deal with this and move on!.. Look, tell her nothing if not this, all you want to do is kiss her... Feel free to paraphrase. There, go, bye."

And with that Alice ran to join Emmett and Carlisle, waiting in the car outside the house.

Edward went up the staircase to Bella's room and stood outside her white door, almost taring the hair from his head for the nerves racking through his body.

"Bella?..."

Bella could hear Edward outside her door but she couldn't bring herself to answer.

"Bella?..."

"Edward..."She couldn't help but reply, a habit, a reflex, what ever you wish to call it, but she could not help but say his name.

Of course he took that as a cue to enter, only to find the door locked.

"Bella... I can't get-"

But then he realized, she did not want him to come in.

You have no idea how much that fact hurt him.

"Oh Bella..." He sighed as he fell to the floor against her door, his head in his hands.

"I'm so sorry love, this is... It's my fault isn't it? I never should have left, I didn't want to leave!..."

Bella sat at the other side of the door in quite the same position as Edward and listened.

"I only left to protect you... I wanted you to have a chance to be human, to grow old... have children... It hurt leave you..."

He waited for a reply, but got none.

"Bella, when I left you I couldn't do anything, I felt empty, lost... I couldn't stop thinking of you. I swear I started hearing you... Seeing you, but you were never there..."

"I missed you so much... Bella, I'm so sorry, I will never be able to tell you just how sorry I am... But could you ever, even begin to forgive me?"

"I love you Bella... Please?"

Edward waited again, for anything, but got nothing until suddenly the door flew open and Bella stood before him.

"Forgive you? Edward? I've been toucher and hurt more times then I can count and you weren't there for me!"

"Bella-"

"And do you know what the sickest thing is? I want to forgive you!"

"And I hate you Edward!" She cried as she fell to her knees beside him.

"I hate you so much..." She whispered as she kissed him.

* * *

**oHH! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HI ALL!**

**I've been very naughty and haven't been updating but I went on holidays and couldn't bring my laptop and I've been busy and working on different stories and it's all been up and down and all that jazz SO!**

**This fanfictioner Twikadevra was the one to give me the kick up the ass telling me not to be so ditsy and forgetful and get updating!**

**BUT! ALL THE CHAPTERS I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON HAVE BEEN DELETED AGAIN! I had had this problem when I first got on fanfiction and now EVEN THE SPELL CHECK IS FAULTY!**

**So as you can guess I AM SCREWED! I CAN'T SPELL FOR MY LIFE! AND ALL MY CHAPTERS ARE GONE! **

**But I'll keep going cause I love each and every awesome reviewer! All of yee are amazing! I OWE YOU! xoxoxox~**

**

* * *

*****Do not read if you are itty bitty (my way of saying sexual content! No little children aloud!)***

"Bella?" Gasped Edward pulling back from her as she continued to kiss him, hot little open mouth kisses on his lips, her breath so warm as she moved slowly down his neck.

"I hate you... But I need you..." She mumbled against his chest, breathing in his sweet relaxing scent.

"Edward!" She moaned as she felt the emotions, the feelings her once frigged body had been starved without,

Shea had looked for this in the arms of others but only he make her feel this, she loved him...

"Bella, we can't I... It's not right, not like this... You deserve-"

"Stop telling me what I should do, what I need, I think we've learned that YOU don't know what I need, I know what I need! Please..." She whimpered pressing her body against his.

"Bella..." He breathed against her soft neck kissing the shell of her ear before taking the lobe in his mouth gently sucking on the soft bit of flesh.

"Yes..." She moaned grinding herself against his erection which was becomming more and more pronounced, damn, he was so big, so hard...

He growled loudly in her ear and she moned at his primal sound, so filled with need, she was acing for him, and he could smell her sweet arousal filling the air.

They Needed each other.

Bella gasped as his hands began to roam over her body, touching he how he had never dared before, feeling the weight of her breasts in his hands, her perked nipples hard beneath her shirt, he gasped as he found she wasn't wearing a bra. _She's perfect, the way she feels in my hands-_

"I love you..." She cried against him as she began to unbutton his shirt, revealing his slick toned body._ Look at him, he's beautiful, I love him, I do... Edward..._

"Marry me?" He groaned He wanted to do this right. He didn't want to make love to her without showing his full commitment, _she loves me, she still loves me!_

"I..." She couldn't think, she was hear half naked in his arms, it was too much, too...

"Bella?" He asked worried, she looked so troubled.

"I... Need to... Think... I can't think like... This... You... I-"

"Bella... I understand... I'll... I should go-"

"No, Edward... Wait I... love you" She gasped grabbing his hand.

He nodded, "I know, I love you Bella, so much... I'm sorry."

"Edward..." She said softly as he left her room.

* * *

**You thought you were getting a lemon! Ha! NOPE! I'm mean that way...**

**I'm going to leave you hagging untill you think you'll never get it and then BAM!**

**L.O.L!**

**REVIEW! FOR LEMONS! **


	10. Chapter 10

**After all my new chapters have been deleted I have been having a hard time catching up please bear with the shortness thank you!**

Bella sat in the shelter porch waiting for Edward's return; she could hear his quick footsteps over the sound of the rain as he ran back to the house.

"Edward?" She called softly knowing he could here her.

Edward sat beside her, running his hands through his wet hair, unable to look her in the eye, _What was her answer?_He thought worried about the outcome.

"Edward... Listen to what I have to say BEFORE you jump to conclusions okay?" She asked knowing he would most definitely do this anyways but it helps to try right?

"Okay..." He replied as she continued.

"I... I am not going to marry you-"

"B-" He tried as she suspected to interrupt but she too cut him off.

"Edward! LET ME FINISH! YET! I am not going to marry you yet, Edward, there has been so much shit going on between us you can't just expect us to jump straight back into the swing! That's madness! I love you! But I can't just-"

She broke off shaking her head. "Time Edward we need more time! This isn't some fairy tail it's real life! Tings don't just work out!"

"Bella, I understand what your saying. I'm sorry for rushing you into things. I just want us to be together, I've missed you so much I guess it was impulse."

Bella shook her head. "Boy you have some strange impulses." Giggling softly and he could not help but join in with her.

"I'm not saying never, just not now..."

"Bella, I understand." He said once again before kissing her forehead softly and bringing her back into the warmth of the house.

They had just settled down before Alice came bouncing into the room bouncing about with her new announcement; "We are going clubbing!" She exclaimed happily clapping her hands and bouncing some more.

_What? _

**Its short I know but fanfiction has once again deleted all my chapters mega sad face :'(((((((((((**

**Fanfiction is faulty at the moment for me so sorry! But well get there! Well get there...**

**Please review! Got me singing like; Nanananaa every day like a song that's stuck on replay, replay [|] shorties like a melody in my head! **

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

******I added in this bit because I'm still trying to find my old filed FANFICTION DELETED! So I put in some new little chapters until I get back on track!**

******Thanks for your patients 3**

******

* * *

**

Suddenly Edward and Bella found themselves, Rose, Emmett Jasper and Alice in a hot, crowed night club in the middle of Seattle.

It had just gone eleven o'clock and the music was blaring from the large speakers beside the large stage, where a D.J stood playing tracks.

The lights were colorful strobes flashing around the room and everyone there was either drinking, flirting, or dancing.

Bella settled in very quickly, dancing towards the bar like it was nobodies business.

Edward followed, careful not to loose her in the crowd.

"Whats your poison gorgeous?" Asked the bartender leaning in so she could hear over the music and chatter.

"Rum Punch Hun, and glasses for six." She said as Edward paid she turned to him.

"Don't let me drink it all babe? Okay?" She whispered in his ear as she hugged him close, she knew this wasn't his scene.

"Sure." He replied softly kissing her neck. And reaching behind her to grab the pitcher and two of the glasses.

"Can you take the rest?" He asked.

She knodded and they took them to the table where the rest of the Cullen children where sitting.

Bella pored herself a glass, and then another and although the Cullen's could smell the alcohol in the drink they had no idea how much was actually in it.

As Emmett and Rose, Jasper and Alice had taken to the dance floor upon her third glass and she and Edward we in a in dept conversation about the music playing,

No one noticed how drink she was by the time she was on her fifth glass.

"I want to dance!" She mumbled getting up from the chair to move to the dance floor, even drunk she was not unsteady on her feet.

Edward joined her as the next song came on, she began to sing the words in his ear,

**"I can't deny no way my d-d-dirty mind is saying Lover, come and get me, get me But for a while I dropped that d-d-dirty style when I discovered That it's sexy, sexy..."**

Were the first lyrics she sang to him but by the end of the night, she was still purring and crooning bits of songs in his ear and he was undeniably aroused.

**"Were riding with passion 'Cause it your birthday**** Been at it for Hours I know your thirsty,**** You kiss me so sweetly..."**

"Bella, I think you should sit down love." Edward murmurer as she finally stopped grinding and swaying against him, he didn't know how much more he could take, what was he going to do with his girl? She was too desirable for her own good!

He lead her to the table where the Cullen's had once again gathered.

"Damn Bella!" Exclaimed Emmett as she slumped down into the chair,

"Girl you can dance!" Continued Rose laughing.

And she could! Edward was surprised to have her moving so fluidly and sexily about.

**"Dis moi ce que tu veux. Pense ce que tu aime. Dis moi tout. Je le donnerais. Sexy, sexy..." ** She whispered, sang in Edward ear and Emmett started laughing.

"Your drunk aren't you?" He snorted shacking his head.

"No, Emmett I am not drunk!" She replied her voice slightly elevated from its normal level.

"I am smashed, hammered... But not lit... literlary... litr... ah... really!" She giggled.

"And very angry!, I told yee not to let me drink it all!" She continued glaring at Edward.

"You distracted me!" He said defensively.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! If I did not know better I would think this was all part of your master plan to engage me in... Matrimony..."

,She whispered matrimony as if it as a dirty word.

Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice were laughing as Edward looked as angry as hell, Bella laughed.

"I think he is mad... Oppsy daisy!" She giggled again.

Edward growled at her and that had his siblings laughing even more.

"Oh Teddy Teddy Tedward I'm just playing!""... Rose?" She then whispered "Make sure he doesn't take me to Vegas okay? Okay good!"

That had them roaring."I... *Laugh*...LOVE *Laugh* Drunken... *Laugh* Bella...!" Gasped Emmett through his fit.

"Ah but, I'm tipsy Emmet, lady's get tipsy!" She said before pounce onto Edward's back, finger pointed in the exit's direction.

"Mush!" She laughed.

"We are exit bound!"

* * *

**Oh what will the after math of a night like that be for poor Bella, Hangover city awaits in the next chapter!**

**As always, Aradh go on!, Leave us a Review!**

**REVIEW!**

******Dis moi ce que tu veux. Pense ce que tu aime. Dis moi tout. Je le donnerais First person to correctly translate that gets a mention in this story! Who wants to be in my story?**  



	12. Chapter 13

**Ive seen Eclipse 3 times once on the 4th once the 10th and once on the 11th it is the best out out of all the twilight saga movies better acting because of better scripts,**

**Less ummm... ahhh... Edward... urhhh Bella? More love better scenes and brilliant action!**

**10 times better than the others! What did yee think?

* * *

**

"Edward?" Moaned Bella as he carried her up the stairs,

She was dead tired now and the he wanted her to sleep.

"Yes Bella?"He asked as he lay her on the bed.

"Stay!" She ordered patting the bed beside her with much force, causing the springs to bounce, loudly.

"All right love." He mumbled laying beside her, Bella drunk was a side of her he had never experienced, he didn't mind really but it was... Different, Maybe not his favorite way to see her,

Even if the rest of the family enjoyed her humor in this state, he did too in fact, she was very funny to him and they were enjoying themselves together.

"Edward Cullen..." She mumbled in her sleep.

Edward smiled kissing the top of her head she was still dreaming of him, it reminded him of the night he spent in her room so long ago watching her sleep...

"Mrs Edward Cullen... Mrs Cullen... Bella Cullen... Isabella Marie Swan Cullen... Bella Swan Cullen... " She breathed out, interrupting his thoughts and cuddling into his side .

Edward was so happy to hear this from her beautiful little mouth, He wanted to laugh, to cry, to kiss her...

Oh how he loved this girl, this wonderful girl made him feel like no other had ever, Ever even begin to make him feel.

"Mason, Mrs Bella Mason Cullen, Yes..." She mumbled again before her soft snoring began.

"I will make you happy Bella, I love you, my beautiful girls, my love, my life..." He whispered as her pulled her to him and curled to align himself with her body,

He tucked the covers around her and himself and listened to her breathing.

"I'm sorry..." He said again and kissed her neck.

"I love you..."

* * *

**As always, Leave me a Review!**

**REVIEW!**

******Dis moi ce que tu veux. Pense ce que tu aime. Dis moi tout. Je le donnerais First person to correctly translate that gets a mention in this story! Who wants to be in my story?**  



	13. Chapter 14

Ok... Clary has been gone for a long long long long long time.  
Sorry!

-1st My laptop broke and for 5 month I didn't have one as money is tight as Feck.

-2nd I was quite ill :|

And I know You probable forget my stories so if you want me to continue them I will But if not you might want to un-follow them or whatever but new stories will be up also so check them out if you enjoyed the older ones maybe you can get into them.


	14. Chapter 15

Bella woke with a start, She felt like she should have a killer hang over but of course being like she was she didn't.

It was then she realized she wasn't alone, but that she was with Edward!

"Morning love." Edward said smiling up at the woman he loved.

_Shit_, she thought_ I wonder what he heard me say last night..._

Before she could ask Edward what he heard he had her down stairs and in the kitchen as he started cooking.

"Wo what a Little Suzie Home Maker you have become Edward!" Bella laughed.

" Haha! No hangover?" He asked laughing.

"Nope don't get 'em the venom that is actually in my blood stream, overnight burns up the alcohol in my system... I think." Bella replied

Edward smiled as Emmett ran in, "Cool! That means were heading out again tonight!" He said as Alice joined them nodding.

"Jesus! Where's all this interest in clubbing coming from! Your vampires! Whats the big hype?"

"You!" Laughed Emmett as he ran off trying to avoid Bella's playful attack.

"Anyways Bella I left some clothes for you on your bed were going out at 10!" Smiled Alice skipping out the door.

Bella looked at Edward "Was I that bad? I told you not to let me drink it all, EDWARD!" She cried as he began to laugh.

" No no hun you were fine! Just a bit... tipsy... Haha" He shook his head as he served up some fried eggs and toast for her to eat.

"Yhou mso meanh!" She cried through her mouthful of toast. As he smiled down at her. "Morning Bella!" Said Jasper as he joined them at the table.

Today might just be a great day! Thought Bella

* * *

****10:00 pm***22:00***Club Fragile Thread***Owned by Miss Brooklyn****Shot number 24 was just drank down by a once again tipsy Bella Swan****

"...Oh My God MARIE ELLA! Is that you!" Cried a girl running towards Bella, Emmett, Alice and Edward.

"Oh Kaarla! Hey! Hi Babe! How are you!" Said Bella hugging the girl.

"Missing my XTeam girl!" She cried looking at the people Bella was with "Who's this then!"

"Oh K! Shoot this is my sister Alice, my brother Em and Edward... My... Boy... friend I guess." Stuttered Bella.

"Oh right cool! " Said Kaarla, not noticing Bella's and Edwards uneasiness.

"Anyways, well come on give us a song Ma Ella come on with me! Please?" She begged taking Bella's hand and dragging her up onto the stage as the next song began to play, Kaarla handed her a microphone and the began to sing ,

Kaarla: Every night I go  
Every night I go  
Sneaking out the door  
I lie a little more  
Baby, Im helpless

Bella: Theres something bout the night  
And the way it hides all the things I like  
Little black butterflies  
Deep inside me

Both: What would my mama do (Oh Oh)  
If she knew bout me and you? (Oh Oh)  
What would my daddy say (Oh Oh)  
If he saw me hurt this way? (Oh Oh)

Bella: Why should I feel ashamed?  
Feeling guilty at the mention of your name  
Here we are again  
Its nearly perfect

Both: What would my mama do (Oh Oh)  
If she knew bout me and you? (Oh Oh)  
What would my daddy say (Oh Oh)  
If he saw me hurt this way? (Oh Oh)

Kaarla: All the things a girl should know  
Are the things she cant control  
All the things a girl should know  
Are the things she cant control

Both: Oh, what would my mama do (Oh Oh)  
If she knew bout me and you? (Oh Oh)  
What would my daddy say (Oh Oh)  
If he saw me hurt this way? (Oh Oh)

Artist: Pixie Lott

The crowd cheered as the girls jumped down off the stage to join the Cullen's.

"You were great..." Murmured Edward softly in Bella's ear.

"Thanks Edward." She whispered back taking his hand, "Hey Kaarla it was nice to see you again babe talk to you soon ok!" Said Bella as she turned to walk with Edward, Alice and Emmett Joining them.

"Bye! Called Kaarla as they left the Fragile Thread, and off she went to find her boss Miss Brooklyn.

**Those who guessed right all got a small little mention haha even if you didn't realize it! Review! x**


	15. Chapter 16

**_I've just finished my tests so stories should get back on tack now good buzz! Review!_**

_Edwards thoughts are in italics! _

Bella lay in bed after she woke up the next morning, it was nice to see her old friend, she had worked with Karlaa for a long time and they had become close.

Bella was conflicted, she had forgiven Edward for everything, she had her questions answered on why he had left her, but she still had more questions, in her mind she hardly knew him, even if she did love him, she didn't know much more then the basics.

Now Bella had pondered the thought of creature Edward Cullen since the day she met him in that classroom long ago, she came up with many conclusions but now waned to know the truth, just then Edward came into the room.

Breakfast in bed! He was always so thoughtful.

Edward set down the food in front of Bella and she began to eat.

"Edward?" Asked Bella once she had scoffed some of the fruit he had cut for her.

"Yes Bella?" He replied smiling, he loved how they could communicate so well now, so much better then when she was human... Or when she was mad at him...

"I have some questions still, remember how we used to play twenty questions? We would talk about favorite colors, animals, food and silly things like our favorite places in the world or best holidays ever?"

Edward laughed, he remembered very well, "Of course! Why?"

"Well Edward..." She smiled,

"I would like to play again but I'd rather we played it... Taking five questions each in one go... Five for me, five for you and so on... Do you understand?"

"Sure love," laughed Edward "Ask away!"

"Your a mind reader..." Bella said softly.

"That's more of a statement then a question." Smirked Edward.

"Shh smarty pants!" Laughed Bella "I was getting to the question bit!"

"When I was human, you never wanted to go further then kissing, you didn't even want to try... seeing each other naked which I still think as a reasonable request from a teenage hormonal girl with a vampire boyfriend who could not touch her!"

"Still a statement Bella." Hissed Edward, "What does that have to do with me being a mind reader?"

"You used to say it was because you would hurt me, or kill me... I don't think that's the full story..."

"Bella what are you-"

"'Cause you still wont touch me! Even now that I'm less breakable!" She cried.

"Bell-"

"Because your a mind reader and you... You've read the mind of sick horny humans and vampires and your afraid that because your a sick horny vampire you'll scare me off with your dark sexual fantasies right!" She yelled so he could not speak over her.

Edward stared at her, mouth open, frozen to the spot.

_What the..._

"Answer me Edward! I've given this alot of thought and this is my conclusion... Am. I. Right?"

"Your... Bella... How?" Said Edward unable to speak...

_She knows... She fucking knows!_

"Because Edward, I'm your mate! I'm supposed to understand what's eating at you and I do!" She smiled at him triumphantly.

"I'm right... Aren't I?"

Edward shrugged.

"Cool!" She laughed clapping her hands, Edward just looked at her as if she was insane. "Okay now for my next question!" She sang.

_I am not going to like this..._

"What do you want... To do to me Edward? If I was to preform... To... recreate your fantasies... What would you do to me?"

_Fuck... I can't tell her... I have to go!_

"Edward... You can't leave until I get my answers."

"You don't tell me what to do Bella." Edward hissed, but this wasn't entirely Edward, this was the part of Edward who had been begging for a moment like this, this was the side of Edward who had wanted to come out and play for a long time...

Bella had no idea what she was in for.


	16. Chapter 17

Edward towered over Bella who was still sitting on the bed, his eyes held hers as they stared at each other, almost as if in competition, who would look

away first?

It was Bella who lowered her gaze to her hands, clasped together on her lap.

Edward grinned, Bella was more then right in her assumptions, mind reading had lead to him learning so much about sex! He of course was changed in the

1900's even though he was brought up in prude Victorian times, his mother encouraged him to marry for love and save himself for a woman who would love

him and he did, but that did not stop him thinking of intercourse.

He saw so much in the heads of both men and women even at the time, for at the time it was the time of the re-birth of sexual deviancy!

Over the years scandalous books were written and then even movies were made, more and more people began to think of one thing and one thing only as

they reached a certain age and that was sex and he had heard it all.

Sometimes it was unwanted but he was in no way innocent as so many in his family may believe, they forget he can hear the thoughts of scores of people at

one time! Except Bella's... She knew... She knew him!

"Isabella, you must understand that though you have grown my love, even gained experience with sex, that I could still hurt you as you said I am a sick, perverted Vampire..." He hissed leaning over the bed and razing her head with a finger under her chin.

"No you can't, Edward I know you wont!" Cried Bella. This is how she had dreamed this would go! Mates are perfect for each other right? They find balance

and compromise, sexually Bella knew well what the balance would always have been.

She loved Edward but could see how anal he was, the need for control was something she had always noticed about him.

Bella had once again found trust in Edward, she could do this, she could give herself to him! But first she needed to tell him.

"Isabella you have no idea, your playing with fire girl." He whispered in her ear, after listening to her voice so convinced she was that she could handle him

and their situation, if he had her, really had her, both vampire side and human, he would break her! His double persona of the loving carer and rough lover

would be too much for anyone who didn't play the game, the game he had found out about and craved.

"I trust you as much as you trust me Edward." Said Bella softly, not daring to move an inch.

"I trust you to a point that could be considered insane Isabella." He said moving his cheek against her, like a cat would brush against a hand.

"I'm glad we feel the same on that point... Master." Whispered Bella so quietly Edward thought he had imagined her saying it.

"Did you?" He gasped

"Yes... Were mates Edward, two halves of a hole." She repiled.

"We... You know what you've done?" He hissed. "Once we start Isabella, every time it's me and you alone in bed, I'll be in control!"

"It's what I've wanted for a long time, I guess I've never had discipline or boundaries and I find the idea... The whole concept of nothing but trust, perfect."

She whispered. "If you don't want me or think I can't fulfill your-"

"No!" He cut her off taking her hands, "It's always been you Bella, but that why I left I didn't want to force you to become a vampire or a submissive for my

selfish needs!" He yelled turning his face from her.

This was the Edward Bella knew well, however he was not the one she wanted to talk to. She wanted master, she wanted to sort it out with him!

"Edward... Master... Mine... I know how this works and I want it as much as you do, I love you Edward, all of you, even when I hated you, wished you dead

I loved you, I always had you there in the back of my mind like an itch I couldn't scratch, I used drink and drugs even sex to try and make it go away." Bella

told him.

"You cant make me go away Isabella dear. You always are such a good little girl around me, who would have thought... You were my little slut deep down."

He said kissing her on the lips.

"I love you, I want to make you feel good, I want to be good for you." Bella cried, her eyes pleading for him to kiss her again, he answered her pleas with

another kiss.

"You are a good girl Isabella, my good girl, I'll see to it it stays that way little love." He whispered in her ear as her gathered her up into his arms.

"Well well well." Said a unexpected voice from across the room, slowly clapping adding to the sarcasm in his voice.

"What a heart warming scene, the virgin and the whore, did you tell him Bella, all about what I did to you that night?" The couple broke apart in shock.

It was Bella who broke the silence after that, with a roar of anger.

"You should be dead, YOU BASTARD I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" She yelled.

"Oh Bella you always were so feisty, Victoria told me all about that side of you."

"I'll kill you Riley." She shouted trying to break free of Edward's grasp but he held her behind him.

"There's no need Isabella. I already have that covered." And Edward lunged for him.


End file.
